Time Travel
by fsaenz0125
Summary: Capt. Falcon want to time travel to the past so that he cannot deal with the modern stuffs. But he realizes it is just too hard to without his friends. T for some language. Sorry if this is rushed, I didn't has much time to deal with this for like a year already.


Author note: This story was suppose to be published, but I realized that It Girl is listed twice. So, instead of publishing on the ToSC story, I'll publish it in its own story since this chapter is bit long. So, here is it. Hopefully, I will not screw things up again.

It is a normal day. Olimar and Capt. Falcon are racing.

"Oh no! I was here first!" said Capt. Falcon.

"Uh huh! I wanted the food!" said Olimar.

"YOU STARTED IT!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"Haha! I beat you!" said Olimar.

Capt. Falcon turns red.

"Why you little jerk!" he yelled.

Just before Olimar is beaten up, Master Hand came.

"Who's the hell yelling so loud?' asked Master Hand.

The girls pointed ar Capt. Falcon.

"Falcon, can you keep the damn noise? Me and Crazy are busy! Geez!" said Master Hand.

"I'm losing respect in you. I WANT TO GO BACK IN TIME!" said Falcon.

"Yeah right. Time traveling affects the time," said Olimar.

"NO IT DOES NOT!" yelled Capt Falcon.

They both growled at each other.

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED!" yelled Master Hand.

At Prison Smash.

"This is your fault! If your stinking ass didn't reach the kitchen none of this crap wouldn't happen!" said Capt. Falcon.

"Well, you started it!" said Olimar.

"This is all my fault!" said Capt. Falcon.

"Well, I'm not sorry," said Olimar.

"HMPH! You better be. I'm not sorry of you either," said Capt. Falcon.

"Oh yeah?" asked Olmiar. "What would you do?"

"Make a time machine," said Capt. Falcon.

"Holy crap. You wouldn't," said Olimar.

"Oh yeah I will," said Capt. Falcon.

He went to build a time machine. 3 hours later, it was done.

"The time machine is built. Wow, Doug. You're really going back in time," said Olimar.

"Hell yeah! I wanna be in breakfast in time," said Capt. Falcon.

"Well, count me in too," said Olimar.

"Screw you, you'll be in breakfast in time," said Capt. Falcon. "Just wanna be first."

Capt. Falcon went back an hour earlier.

Master Hand has rung the bell so the Smashers are ready to eat.

"Is that breakfast? Give me breakfast!" said Capt. Falcon, running like Sonic.

"Whoa, you're here quickly," said Master Hand.

"Yep cause I'm so hungry," said Capt. Falcon.

He ate the egg and cheese oilmen.

The Smashers came at the same time.

"DAMN IT, FALCON! Why you didn't woke me up?" asked Olimar.

"Because you has a lazy ass," said Capt. Falcon.

Everyone laughed at Olimar.

"(growls) YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" yelled Olimar.

"Yeah, right. You would not go back in time," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yes, I will!" said Olimar.

Capt Falcon, surprised, went back to the present.

"That was amazing. I wanna go back in time again! Are you alright?"

Olimar enraged told him: "Don't you see? Time traveling affects time! And I'm still mad at you for calling that word. It was an insult. A harsh insult! I'm going back in time!"

"No! I'm going back too!" said Falcon.

"To say sorry?"

"No! I'm going back to the 1990s. Your sorry A-hole didn't existed in that decade," said Falcon, grinning.

"NOOO!" yelled Olimar in a slow motion voice.

Capt. Falcon finally did. He was in 1995.

"Ah, 1995, the year where I'm free. Looks like I'm gonna do something in the future," said Capt. Falcon.

After an unusually long walk, he found something. It is where everything will be predicted in the future.

"Well, what do we has here?" asked Capt. Falcon.

He carefully read some of the predictions.

Simply, he just read the one about the stuffs he hate (Justin Beiber, iCarly, Victorious, etc.) and took them off.

He just added a few real life predictions like me (fsaenz0125) having classes with my friends for once since 2009 in 6th grade and no more LS (Cannot tell you).

"There we are. Now to have fun in this year for a bit," said Capt. Falcon.

He went to his old place.

"Everytime is sure great back then. Later years were getting lamer," said Capt Falcon, relaxing.

"Uh, hey, do I know you?" asked a man.

"I'm one of your friends, Douglas," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yeah, but I remember that you left for the race," said his friends.

"I know, but I'm him from the future," said Capt, Falcon.

"Oh, so do you have any questions?" asked the man.

"Yes, where is the time machine? I better not busted it up," said Capt. Falcon.

"It is right over there." said the man, answering his question.

"But it's too far away," said Capt. Falcon. "Anyhow, see ya."

He ran to the time machine. 5 minutes...it took him to get there.

"At last, I wanna home already! I've seen enough of nostalgia stuffs for one day."

He went back to the present. As he did, the city was different.

"What the hell happens to this city? This is not what I imagine in the present," said Capt Falcon confused.

Little did he know, some one replied to his answer.

"Well, Doug, it's simple. You alter something in the past that a few stuffs not existed as right now," he said.

"What? Which one? Better not my friends," said Falcon.

"You erased Justin Bieber, the other guys singer (not all of them), all the stuffs that Felix hates, and worse of all, your friends," said that person.

"WHAT! No no no! My friends are gone! SCREW YOU JUSTIN BIEBER!" screamed Capt Falcon.

He went back in time to straighten this up.

In order to do so, he wrote a hate mail to Justin Bieber and the world to bring back his friends.

This took him hours to finish it up.

"Now to end this nightmare...I wish my Nintendo (including Sonic and Snake) friends were here," said Capt Falcon.

He indeed wishes for it. It came true. Back at the mansion in the living room.

"(gasps) You all are back! I miss you," said Capt Falcon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Master.

"I was time traveling..." replied the captain.

"Really, was it really fun?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Uh huh...it was amazing to travel in time. I went back to 1995," said Capt. Falcon.

"Oh I hope you had fun Douglas," said Olimar.

"Olimar, glad to have to you back too," said Capt Falcon. "But anyway I am so sorry from what I did. I learned my lesson."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that from you," said Olimar.

As the others left, they continue talking.

Capt Falcon: "Is there's anytime to make up?"

"Well, what about you and me rent a time traveling movie?" asked Olimar.

"*gasps* What about Back to the Future? How does that movie feels?" asked Falcon.

"That's sounds like a kick ass movie," said Olimar.'

Later...they are watching the movie.

"I can't believe we brought all the movies," said Falcon.

"Yep, so we can spend 7 hours of time traveling. That is definitely a great made up from earlier," said Olimar.

"You said it, pal," said Falcon. "No more arguments like that again."

They still continue to watch the movie as the story...ended.

Sorry if this is rushed. I just want to get over with the story already and wanted to move on something else. -the author, fsaenz0125


End file.
